parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (HarryDR19 Style)
Cast *Elmo - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Zoe - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Grover - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Cookie Monster - Dilbert *Telly Monster - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Baby Bear - Oh (Home) *Rosita - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Ernie and Bert - Beanstalk Jack and Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Oscar the Grouch - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Big Bird - Dave the Barbarian *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Snuffy) - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Count Von Count - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Prairie Dawn - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Hoots the Owl - The Lorax *Guy Smiley - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *The Amazing Mumford - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Abby Cadabby - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Betty Lou - Anna (Frozen) *Little Bird - Jimmy Neutron *Roosevelt Franklin - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Honker - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Two-Headed Monster - Booster Munchapper and XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Papa Bear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Dorothy - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Talking Tree - Shrek *Wolfgang the Seal - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Humphrey and Ingrid - Gene and Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Frazzle - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Sherlock Hemlock - Forrest Gump *Countress - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *Herry Monster - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Fred the Wonder Horse - Thomas the Tank Engine *Mr. Johnson - Hercules *Natasha - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Slimey - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Barbara - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Gordon - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mr. Noodle - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Biff and Sully - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Radar - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Barkley - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Benny Rabbit - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Kermit the Frog - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Gallery Miles-Callisto.JPG|Miles Callisto as Elmo Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Zoe 101dalmatians 236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Grover Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Cookie Monster Genie.jpg|Genie as Telly Monster Oh.jpg|Oh as Baby Bear Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Haunltey as Rosita Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Ernie Humpty.png|Humpty Dumpty as Bert Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Oscar the Grouch Dave-the-barbarian-dave-the-barbarian-7.87.jpg|Dave the Barbarian as Big Bird Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Mr. Snuffleupagus (Snuffy) Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Count Von Count Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Prairie Dawn Lorax.png|The Lorax as Hoots the Owl Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Guy Smiley Merlin.jpg|Merlin as the Amazing Mumford Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Abby Cadabby Anna.jpg|Anna as Betty Lou Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Little Bird Pajama Sam.png|Pajama Sam as Roosevelt Franklin Screwie.jpg|Screwie as Honker Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper and XR.png|XR as the Two-Headed Monster Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Papa Bear CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Dorothy NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Talking Tree Putt-putt.png|Putt-Putt as Wolfgang the Seal Gene_emoji_movie.png|Gene as Humphrey Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak as Ingrid The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch as Frazzle Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as Sherlock Hemlock Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Donata as Countress Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Herry Monster Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Fred the Wonder Horse Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Mr. Johnson Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Natasha Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as Slimey Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Barbara Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Gordon Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Mr. Noodle Tulio_road_to_el_dorado.jpg|Tulio as Biff Miguel (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Miguel as Sully Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Radar Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Barkley Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Benny Rabbit Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Kermit the Frog Category:HarryDR19 Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs